Speak Now
by xxPiggyBankxx
Summary: "Am I coming on too strong? I always ask myself if I should learn to let go, or maybe just keep loving you." A story in which doubt seems to overcome all senses. "Would you hold it against me?" Other pairings included. xx.
1. It Starts With This

**A/N: Oh my goodness! It's been...a REALLY long time. :) I'm not dead, otherwise I wouldn't be writing right now. My first semester of college is over and I must say, it's pretty fabulous. I hope you all are enjoying your Christmas/holiday break, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I sincerely hope you guys are safe and just having a good time with life. :) I'm toying with this story, so tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, it's whatevers. Just enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :) **

**

* * *

**

Her blurring days were beginning to annoy her. Where was the lively drama? The action? Even her best friend, Ino, hadn't caused uproar in quite some time. She lay on her bed, frustrated while looking at the clock. _4:20 A.M. _it read. That was perfect. She got in at midnight and had to work yet again in an hour and forty minutes. She sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling, one leg sticking out of her blankets because of discomfort and the broken A/C that conveniently decided to die during the hottest summers Konoha has recorded. Her pink strands of hair stuck to her sweaty neck as she frustratingly sighed. Sakura Haruno decided to take a walk. If she couldn't sleep, might as well get the day started early.

Her days always started off like this.

Wake up, take early walks, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, go to hospital, work, food, go home, food, brush teeth, sleep, and repeat. Sometimes if she got lucky, she would be greeted with a patient that came in drunk and disruptive. Those days added a little "noise" to her rather quiet life. Sure, she went on missions that required fighting, and of course, that added noise, but even then, missions were hard to come by these days for her. It was to the point where her line of days started to blur against each other. Everything was the same. Silent, quiet, _boring. _That is, until _he _came back.

By 4:45 A.M. she was out the door, grimacing at the disgusting humidity that engulfed her. She strolled along the street, the moon still shining a path for her. Sakura kicked a pebble, tired and frustrated at the events happening in her life. She thought back to when _he _came home.

_ The sun was blazing hot rays towards the Konoha citizens as they bustled through the streets, wanting to escape the heated cement. Sakura was walking along the path of the market, her days off were spent quite often here. She aimlessly shuffled about, until she heard a commotion._

_ "He's back!"_

_ "Is it true? I heard he's not in good shape at all."_

_ "That boy has some nerve coming back here. A disgrace is what he is."_

_ "I heard he didn't come back willingly, either. Apparently, Naruto is back with him."_

_ Sakura squinted, her ears perking up at the gossip as she made her way through the bustling crowd towards the gates. And he was there. _

_ It wasn't as big of a reunion as she had hoped. Sure, the two boys, rather men, came in with tattered clothing, wounds, and bruises, but no hugs, tears, or words of relief were uttered between Team Seven. They were gone as quickly as they came in, a frown etching deeper onto the Cherry Blossom's face. _

She walked along the river now, and stopped, deciding the heat was just too much to bear. Sitting down, Sakura delicately took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the water, sighing contently at the cool rush of the river. She stared up at the dark sky, a bit sadden as her memory recollected her encounter with the boy she loved. Or still love. She hadn't quite decided.

_ "Is he going to be okay?"_

_ Sakura turned around to see Naruto. How he had grown so much. His blue, courageous eyes were dulled, dark circles apparent underneath them. She could tell from the strain in his voice that he was exhausted to say the least. She subsided her anger for the time being, knowing full well that her friend didn't need to be berated right now._

_ "He's Sasuke. I'm sure he'll recover quickly," she murmured, continuing to look at his charts as she signed something off at the front desk. "You can see him if you'd like."_

_ The blonde nodded and made his way to the room, but stopped to turn around. _

_ "I'm sorry for not bringing you along," Naruto quietly uttered, knowing full well that she was angry._

_ "I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to realize that I'm part of the team," she placed the chart on the desk and turned to him. "I may not understand this bond you have with him, but I'm his friend too, and I know that I could have brought him back. I'm not weak anymore."_

_ "Your physical strength had nothing to do with it," he quietly muttered, his eyes boring into hers. "It's your emotional strength that got me worried."_

_ "What are you talk-"_

_ "Look, Sasuke will have to tell you himself, but please understand. I care about you." Naruto quickly spun around towards the room, leaving Sakura to decipher his meaning._

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ The medic turned to see a girl not much older than she, her thick, black hair falling neatly to her waist. "Are you Dr. Haruno?"_

_ "Yes I am," Sakura raised an eyebrow, "How can I help you?"_

_ "I was wondering if you could help me find Sasuke," her melodic voice echoed, "I was told that you treated him."_

_ Sakura's eyes widen, drawing possible conclusions on how this girl was related to Sasuke. "Yes, he's in that room across from us. I'm sorry, how do you know him?" _

The trees began to billow in the wind, the soft air around her starting to clear the humidity. She felt sleepy, swaying quietly as she continued to shift from memory to memory.

"You honestly can't be sleeping out here," the dark, velvet like voice wrapped around her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She felt him sitting next to her, placing a considerable amount of space between them, mind you.

"What are you doing here?" she lazily murmured, staring off into the forest.

"Hn," he, like her, didn't meet her eyes, and looked up at the sky instead. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep," she truthfully told, and gazed intently at him. She got a good look tonight.

He had definitely grown, that's for sure. He was void of the usual attire and awful purple bow, sporting only black shorts and a white t-shirt. His hair was still unkempt but longer, fuller. His angular bone structure was prominent, especially when he was looking up at the sky. When he lowered his head to face her, she realized all the age had gone to his eyes. Dark as ever, but emptier as well.

"Taking a picture will last longer, you know," he smirked at her blush as she turned away quickly.

"Well aren't you chatty tonight," she murmured as his smirked became more pronounced. "She definitely changed you."

He didn't say anything at that. Only continuing to look at her as she swung her feet in the water slowly.

"And they let you off easy too," she continued, absently looking ahead, "I'd say you have it pretty good right now."

"I suppose," he murmured quietly.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, now that you're here, and all," she trailed off, biting her lip at the anticipation.

He didn't answer her, only staring at her again to the point of discomfort. Smirking he turned away.

"I don't know, get through the Dobe's wedding as best man," he trailed off.

"What?" she shrieked, only to cover her mouth quickly and looking around, hoping not to disturb the peace at this early morning. "Naruto…he's getting married?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "He didn't tell you?"

Some best friends. Some team, right?

"No."

He didn't say any more. The uncomfortable silence drug on, but Sakura was seething inside.

"I'm getting married too."

"What?"

At this, she turned harshly, angered at the sudden ambush of news she was receiving.

"This is too much," at that she got up quickly and put her shoes on, the sun slowly peaking over Konoha. "And may I ask why you are telling me this?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, and I don't want you at my wedding."

She snapped her head up at him, his eyes avoiding hers as she straightened up.

"Why?"

"I think by not seeing me, your infatuation with me can go away. That way, you can move on. I mean, I have."

She was at a loss for words. Today was just not her day, damn it.

"I have to go."

She quickly turned around and ran.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so i know it seems a bit depressing, rushed towards the end, and confusing, but I promise it'll get better. Again, I'm playing around with the idea.**

**Oh, and one more thing: this is a humor/romance story. It gets funny from chapter 2 onwards. Haha. I'm sorry for the delay with everything.**

**Please Review for the next chapter!  
**

**Stay classy.**

**xoxo,**

**xxpiggybankxx  
**


	2. And This Is What Happened

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and if you don't celebrate that...then what's up? :) In any case, here's chapter 2. Like it? Love it? Hate it? It's whateves. Just enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN A THING. **

**

* * *

**

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

"I'm getting married!"

Her head turned to the source of the voice, grimacing when she saw who it actually was. Sakura sighed, turning back around to face Ino while flipping through a flower catalog.

"I-is…is she mad at me?" Hinata frowned, sadden that her close friend showed nothing but malice since this morning.

"It's okay," Ino placed a flower pot in front of the window for display, "she's mad at me too."

"I wonder why I am," Sakura shoved the catalog back and turned around, "since my two so called best friends didn't even tell me this kind of news. No, I had to hear it from the Uchiha himself! And to think, you call yourself my friends."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Hinata walked forward and smiled, "but I only got proposed to by Naruto yesterday. You can't really be mad at me for that."

"Yeah, lay off," Ino boringly stared at the tulips, adjusting the flowers accordingly. "If she wants to get married and not tell us, that's her problem."

"But she told you!"

"Not the point," the blond coordinated the colors, "I'm just saying, can't you just get over it and be happy for her?"

Sakura looked over at Hinata, who nodded in agreement and smiled.

"It would mean a lot if you'd help me with the wedding," she timidly poked Sakura's arm, "You did such an amazing job with Tenten and Neji's wedding."

Sakura was known for her work with weddings. Ever since Naruto left to go search "for a new meaning" and granted, came back with Sasuke, she threw herself into hospital and wedding plan works. She had a gift for it, her mother would say, and decided that it was a stress relief.

"Fine, only because you're my friend," she sighed, tired out already.

"Yay," Hinata hugged her, and turned to leave. "I have to go; Naruto and I are going to look for a ring."

"He didn't propose with one?" Ino swiftly turned, her brows furrowed. "What kind of proposal did he do?"

"The kind that came from the heart," she defended and left abruptly.

* * *

She constantly threw herself into her work. Waking up in the early hours and coming home late at night from the hospital, Sakura was exhausted. However, it kept her mind away from that night. She couldn't believe the nerve of Sasuke. If anything, she was so over him.

"Sakura," she turned to see her teacher, Tsunade. "Go home."

"But-"

She stopped once she saw the stern look from her sensei, so she got up to leave. She was now outside, walking along the market street with nothing to do but pass time. She ran her thin fingers through her hair, sighing at the seemingly boring, hot day ahead of her. Finding the local bistro that she was so fond of, Sakura took a seat inside, basking in the coolness of the building. She scanned the menu until she heard the chair across from her scraping across the tiled floor. Looking up, she rolled her eyes at the sight of Naruto, and looked back down at her menu.

"I know you're ignoring me," Naruto glumly started, "but cheer up, sulky!"

Looking back up at him, his grin was too contagious. They decided to have an epic stare down. Cerulean orbs clashing against her emerald ones showed that no one was backing down from the stare. He began to wiggle his nose, which always caused her to giggle. Not today. _No…must resist._ Her lips quirked upward but cursed quietly when he caught it.

"There we go!" he laughed, his happiness radiating the entire restaurant. "I knew you couldn't be mad at me forever."

"Whatever," she mumbled but placed the menu down, "What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be working with your fiancée on the wedding?"

He shrugged, mumbling about 'showing off the ring to relatives' as he stared out the window. The quiet murmurs of the bistro took over, and all Sakura could do was stare. How he has certainly grown.

"He didn't mean to be rude, you know," he turned to look at her again, "Sasuke, he didn't mean it."

"Stop trying to justify him," Sakura clipped, clenching her hands in her lap, "he made it clear that he didn't want me at his wedding, and to not talk to him either. Fine with me."

He stared at her while she ordered her drink, gazing intently at the grown girl in front of him. How ignorant Sakura could be.

"Maybe there's more to it," he mumbled, shaking his head at the waiting waitress for his order. "You don't know the whole story."

"I don't need to," she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, "is there any other reason why you're here?"

"Nah," he smiled and got up, "just thought I should bother you."

He left quickly, leaving Sakura to muse in her thoughts once more.

* * *

_ Alright, what to do next. This is so stupid. I should just go home. _Sakura sighed, walking along the street again, admiring the windows of boutiques and the color schemes. She contemplated Hinata's wedding. Lavender and white seemed to fit perfectly, but knowing Naruto, orange had to incorporate somehow. She sighed, continuing to stare inside the boutique fabric store until she heard a squeal. Turning her head, she groaned silently. These were the last people she wanted to see.

"I'm so glad I caught you," Kana, the girl from the hospital and Sasuke's apparent girlfriend smiled, "I know you don't know me that well, but you are the talk of the town."

Sakura tried to plaster a fake smile on her lips, avoiding the heavy stare she received from Kana's counterpart. His charcoal orbs stared intently, a thin line formed on his lips. _Sasuke. _

"You see," Kana broke the intense moment, "I heard from Hinata that you're one of the best, if not, the greatest wedding planner here. I just wanted to know if you'd be kind to help in my and Sasuke's wedding."

"What?" a masculine voice intruded the conversation.

Before Sakura could utter the word, both heads turned to Sasuke who was glaring at Sakura.

"Well, she's your friend. And she's amazing from what I told. The pictures of Tenten's wedding were fabulous. I want her as our planner, Sasuke," Kana mustered her own glare, clenching her hand in Sasuke's as he sighed.

"Hn, do whatever," he turned, wanting to look at anything but Sakura.

"Actually, I'm really sorry, but-"

"Listen, I usually don't have to ask twice to get what I want," Kana looked at her free hand, examining her nails as she spoke, "I just want you to do it. You're doing it for Hinata."

Sakura gawked; her mouth slack at the brat before her. What did Sasuke even see in this girl? Her temper was about to go off but before she mouthed off to her, Sakura took a stare at her 'beloved.' Although his hand was intertwined with hers, he was distanced a ways from her. His eyes were emotionless, but the frown was apparent upon his pale face. She needed to say no. She wanted to say no. But she couldn't. She was Sakura, and regardless of what Sasuke said, he was her friend.

"Of course," Sakura smiled softly, "I'd be more than happy to assist with your wedding. When are you tying the knot?"

"In a month," Sasuke abruptly stated, but saw the surprised look on her face, "I want to get married before the Dobe, now."

Sakura inhaled sharply, but smiled. "Okay."

She turned around and left, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

_But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. _

_

* * *

_**Yay! And we're done! I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review cause it would mean a lot. :) More reviews=a happy gal. :)**

**Stay classy.**

**xoxo,**

**piggybank.  
**


	3. And Then This Came Along

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

"Okay, I am going back to get my parents because my father wants to meet you, and my mother wants to be able to be a part of the planning," Kana grinned, pulling Sasuke for an embrace. Or she at least attempted to.

Sakura inwardly gagged, clutching her blue plaid messenger bag tighter. She rolled her eyes at the scene before her, giggling when Sasuke pushed her away and shook her hand goodbye. Kana had a three day journey ahead of her with an escort and much to Sakura's dismay she was left in charge of planning the venue and going to dance classes with Sasuke.

"_I bet he's not much of a dancer," Kana observed the wine glasses, "these would be perfect for the wedding."_

_ Sakura followed her around that day, catering to her questions on which plates and glasses to use for the wedding. _

_ "In any case," she set another glass down, "I think it would be good if we take dance classes and since I won't be there, you need to go."_

_ "I don't think that-"_

_ "Thank you."_

And that was that. Sakura sighed quietly, looking at the graveled road instead of focusing on the boy next to her. The silence was unbearable, and the heat made it even more suffocating. She wanted to get this over with. _Help me. Help me. Help-_

"We're here," his monotone voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to see the building towering over her.

"This…is scary," she gulped, earning a chuckle from Sasuke. "What's so funny?"

"You can do missions, fight ninjas, and heal patients, but you can't dance?" Sasuke quirked a brow, smirking that oh so sexy smirk of his.

_Did he just compliment me? _She blushed, but opened the door, walking into the cool air. Naruto and Hinata were already there, grinning when they saw the two couples.

"There's the bride and groom!" Naruto ran towards them but ignored the 'hardly' comment from the Uchiha. Sakura gritted her teeth, wanting to punch him in the face.

"Alright, sweeties!" they turned to see their instructor. "My name is Tako, and I am, oh so fabulously happy that you couples are getting married."

Sakura couldn't contain her smile. Their instructor was something else. Sporting a black one suit, he bedazzled it with rhinestones. His smile was pearly white, and his eyes a sparkling green, with blonde hair getting in the way. She couldn't help but frown when she heard chuckles from Sasuke and Naruto. _Idiots. _

"Okies, fabulous," he clapped his hand, "everyone please pair up with your respective partners." He pressed the play button on the stereo.

And the music ensued, bellowing a tango sort of rhythm. Sakura was unsure of what to do as she and Sasuke stared at each other. Tako clapped his hands a couple more times and pushed Sakura into Sasuke. He pulled her forward, interlacing his right hand with her left as his other hand placed itself on the small of her back.

"Don't know how to dance, _Sa-ku-ra_?" he smirked, amused as she gritted her teeth. Why did he have to say her name like _that? _

"I can dance fine thank you," with that, she tried to lead, stepping on his foot on purpose.

_Dance with me, make me sway_

Sasuke grimaced as she giggled, mischievous glinting in her eyes. He started to lead this time, pressing her body closer to his to ensure awkwardness. Her blush was proof enough for him. But eventually, they both got the hang of it. Sakura allowed him to lead, but the rhythm of the music and the closeness was too much. They continued in complicated steps as Sasuke continued to lead her, his eyes never leaving hers as he placed his forehead on hers. Hands intertwine, Sakura felt her body mold into his perfectly. Lips close enough to touch, Sakura pulled back, blush sprinkling even more on her creamy cheeks.

"Oww, Naruto, that's my foot!"

"Sorry, Hinata…"

_Other dancers may be on the floor, dear but my eyes will see only you. _

They were oblivious to the world as they continued their tango, swaying to the beats as his right hand maneuvered efficiently as he traced her arms towards her neck, leaving her a trail of goosebumps. He pulled his lips close to her ear, their bodies fighting for dominance.

_When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me. _

"You can't get over me, can you?" he seductively chimed, swaying her hips with his as the tango hit its climax.

Sakura paused in her movements, looking at the boy in front of her. She panted, out of breath from the exertion. Pulling herself away from him, she turned around, picked up her purse, and left.

"Naruto, my foot, please, get off."

* * *

_What was I thinking? I can't just do things like that. Especially with a guy who's about to get married. _Sakura swiftly walked, biting her lip with apprehension and stress. She aimlessly walked along the market place, each foot fighting to keep itself in front of the other.

"Sakura!"

Turning around, Sakura saw Lee come towards her-a wide grin on his face. Any other day Sakura would have tried to avoid this green clad wearing boy, but she would talk to anyone, do anything, to get her mind off of Sasuke.

"Hello, my youthful cherry blossom!" he winked at her as she shuddered in disgust.

"Hi, Lee. What brings you here?" she continued her walking, knowing that he would follow wherever she went.

"You seem quite troubled, Sakura. Do you want to get something to eat and talk about it?"

She deliberated, the heat continuing to smother her. She nodded slowly as he led her to a small, but quaint restaurant. It held a few people there; small chatters and laughs added a quiet ambiance around the pair as they took their seat. Lee ordered for her and the silence began between the two.

"I just wonder where I'm going. Sure, I'm a medic, a ninja, but I still come home to an empty house," she stated quietly.

Lee listened as he stared at her. If only she knew how priceless she was.

"Sasuke's getting married," Sakura murmured, nodding her head in thanks as the waitress served her beverage. She began to stir the clear straw in the liquid.

"I heard," he took a sip of his own drink, "are you okay with it?"

She paused before answering, sighing as she contemplated telling the truth or just saying the generic answer.

"I'm fine," she lied, stirring the drink hypnotically. "My being sad about his engagement won't change anything anyways."

A blanket of silence was settled between them again as she avoided eye contact with Lee. She didn't want him to think of her as weak as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She sighed, weary from the emotional strain she placed upon herself crying and worrying over Sasuke.

"I like you just the way you are, you know," Lee whispered, gazing at her when she looked up, "you deserve someone who would never take you for granted."

She smiled softly, knowing well that Lee would take her any day. But she couldn't do that, could she? She didn't deserve Lee.

"So, marry me."

She looked up at his serious expression. The world stopped spinning in that moment. Her breath hitched as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"You don't know what you're asking, Lee," she looked down, stirring her drink again.

"I know that your heart hurts and that you don't want to be alone." He took her hand, stroking it softly with his calloused thumb as she frowned.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes watched the two carefully from outside before walking on, blending into the crowd again.

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: And that wraps up Chapter 3. I got inspiration from the movie "The Wedding Date" for the scene with dancing. ****I won't be back until Jan. 2, so for now, I bid you farwell.**

**Loved it? Hated it? It's whatevs. Hope you enjoyed it. BE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own a thing.  
**

**Stay Classy**

**xoxo,**

**piggybank  
**


	4. Spare Me

**A/N: **For some reason, I can't help but feel my writing is not up to par. Unlike "Ladies Man"-which you should read and review since it's already completed-I can't seem to add the detail, or even that less than witty humor. I'm a bit depressed right now, cause the reviews on this story show it. :/ I'm sorry, guys. Like it? Hate it? It's whatevs. Just enjoy it.

I don't own anything but the mere story line.

* * *

_Don't say yes, run away now._

She felt exhausted.

This was one of those days in which Sakura wished she could just ignore the world temporarily. To be confined in her bedroom with a blanket over her seemed appealing. But she had too much to do. Too much on her mind that Sakura felt the imminent doom she was about to face. Fluttering her eyelids, she squinted as the sun's ray peeked through her window blinds. She sighed, sitting up and stretching, relief sighing in her muscles. She ran her thin fingers through her pale pink hair, still sitting and pondering of the things that had to get done today. Of course, things that happened yesterday seemed to come in mind.

_Marriage. _Was that such a hard concept to grasp? Of course not. She knew what Lee's offer would entail; a person to lean on, a partner, a companion, a person who would _love _her unconditionally. But the real question was if she would be able to love him _back. _Such simple words he uttered yet Sakura seemed to have a hard time understanding what she wanted now. Why wait, though?

Why pine over for someone who just doesn't care about you? _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._ Why not take Lee's proposal and be with someone who will love you? _(Because he's not Sasuke. He's NOT Sasuke)._

She shook her head, feeling a headache about to form as she got up to prepare for the day.

* * *

Today just felt like a sundress day, and that was what Sakura wore. She wore a white, wide spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knees, with pale yellow stitches on the dress that shaped like flowers. Today just felt like a sunny day. Today just felt…good. She smiled, attempting to fool herself in radiant happiness as she walked along the trail towards Sasuke's house, her messenger bag slung across her right shoulder.

_Okay, all I have to do is get through finding a venue and then Kana will come back. _Sakura nodded, encouraging herself that she could do this with positivity. She would make the best of what was happening. When Sasuke came into view, she smiled, unable to control the giddiness of spending time with the Uchiha. She wanted to apologize for bailing out on the dance class. He stood there in front of his home, the generic, unemotional features marring across his face. His eyes, however empty they were, sparked certain…annoyance.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura smiled, clutching the strap of her bag as she stared at the apathetic boy-_man-_in front of her.

"You're late," he quipped quietly, annoyance now laced in his voice.

"Uh," she wasn't sure what to say. _I didn't realize being five minutes late would kill him. _

"Are you coming or what?" he was already leading the way, Sakura still standing where she was. "I don't have all day to spend with you." He obviously didn't want to discuss what happened at dancing class yesterday.

"Bastard," she walked along, passing him as his eyes widen, shocked at her malice towards him.

Most of the morning proved unsuccessful, much to Sasuke's dismay. Sakura had been quite mean today, pushing him towards the beehive that he provoked with a stick at the first venue. The second venue was too small according to Kana's guest list of three hundred. That's right, three hundred. Sakura had to refrain from rolling her eyes as Kana told her. The third venue apparently lacked a huge water pond, something that Kana requested a venue had so that they could marry in front of it. Kana expected too much if she wanted to get married in Konoha. The fourth venue proved disappointing as well, especially when Sasuke accidently knocked a vase that was handed down through the owner's family at the venue. _Sigh. _It was almost noon when Sakura and Sasuke stopped to the fifth place, expectations seemingly dwindling as they went from location to location. This venue, however, had an iridescent quality.

"Try not to do anything stupid here, Sasuke," Sakura smiled as he rolled his eyes.

It wasn't too big, but felt big enough to house three hundred. The building held the traditional Japanese theme to it, cobble stone leading a long path towards the entrance where two huge Sakura trees seemed to frame the venue. The inside, however, proved to be quite fancy. The floors were granite, a white background with accented black specks. The outside of the building did not do the inside justice, for when they walked in, the place seemed to open up. In the center held a fountain, designed with intricate swirls and symbols Sakura didn't understand. It was calming. And that was just the front office. She turned to hear a door sliding, but frowned quickly when she saw the person walking in to greet them. He too, frowned slightly as she saw her, but offered a rather _fake _smile.

"Hello, my name is Sai," he continued with the fake smile, "How can I help you?"

"Hi, we were looking at this place for a wedding," Sakura politely smiled back, her fists in a clench as they stared at each other. Sasuke raised a brow at her fists, but shrugged it off.

"Oh, you two are getting married?" Sai looked at her indifferently. "I didn't know you were capable of finding someone who _actually _wanted to deal with you."

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit, his frowning etching deeper. How dare he talk to her like that? _Wait, what? _He sighed quietly, looking off to the side.

"Just show us around, please," Sakura snapped at him, crossing her arms as she felt tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

Sai turned around, motioning the two to follow as he slid the door open again, revealing a courtyard. This place seemed to be a big square, the courtyard in the middle with no roof as Sakura looked up, feeling the wind breeze through and her hair fluttering in the wind. This place was perfect. In front of them was a long, flat runway, with a big size like yard on both side of the landing strip to act as seating. Where the runway ended, Sakura could see the water pond Kana wanted. Sakura trees once again framed the pond, acting as an arch where the bride and groom would stand in front of. The soothing waterfall that trickled down into the pond added a romantic ambiance, swaying Sakura to sleep.

"This would be the wedding ceremony," Sai unemotionally stated as he led the two closer in front of the pond, "see those two separate stairs leading into the building across from us? One side would be the bride, the other the groom. And then we have another section for the reception."

Sakura nodded, too entranced by the venue. She looked at Sasuke who was currently glaring…at Sai? His eyes flickered an even greater annoyance than this morning as he continued to glower. _What the heck is his problem? _

"How do you know Sakura?" Sasuke's dark voice made Sakura shiver. From pleasure or fear, she hadn't decided.

"What?" she stared at him, but he ignored her.

"Well?"

Sai smiled at Sasuke, the fake gesture annoying him even more. "We went out a while ago, but I broke it off with her."

Sakura was stunned with the blunt answer, a bit hurt that he wasn't even affected by the break up. She was certainly depressed and indulged in ice cream, sobbing with a quiet Ino, especially when she found out _why _he did from someone else. He didn't have the nerve to tell her.

"But it seems I am surprised," Sai looked at her, "to think you got a guy to propose to you. It's pathetic how you had to lower your expectations for this guy. A traitor."

Before Sakura could retort with a chakra filled punch to his face, she heard a huge splash and found herself drenched from head to toe. She gasped as she looked at the pond, finding Sasuke landing a punch at Sai. The two fought, flailing in the water as the koi fish frantically tried to escape the ruckus. By time Sakura pulled Sasuke away and out of the pond, security guards pushed them out, leaving the two wet and venue less.

"I told you to not do anything stupid," Sakura seethed angrily. "Why did you do that?"

He stared at her, an unfathomable expression on his face. He shrugged and turned around, walking back towards his compound.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you jerk," she marched behind him, pulling his collar backwards.

Before she could process anymore, she felt warmth on her lips, his hands cradling her face delicately, as he lightly brushed his lips across hers. She froze, her lips yielding to his as if it acted on her own. People passed by, "awing" at the two apparent "lovers." She shivered from delight but realized what was happening and pulled away. He tried pulling her towards him, but she pushed away again, this time punching his jaw. She left in a huff.

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to_

_hear me out and they said, _

"_Speak Now." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **It's going to be a while before I update again. There's only three chapers left in this story. See what I mean? I can't write or pull out what I want to put into this story. :( However, the next three chapters hold A LOT of important things. I'm excited to share them with you, so please, reviews?

Reviews would be nice. It'd make me feel better. But for now, just don't expect any updates until I get over this gloomy depression.

stay classy.

xoxo,

piggybank.


	5. Hold It Against Me

**A/N: **I got the groove to write this chapter. Like I said, it holds some importance for the last two chapters. In any case, I bet most of you are getting back into the swing of school. I hope it's going well. :) This chapter is okay to me, however, I'm glad I was able to write it. Like it? Hate it? It's whatever, please just enjoy it.

And thank you SO SO SO much for the kind reviews. It's people like you who make me write no matter what. :)

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace…" _

"Oh my goodness! Sweetie, I missed you so much," Kana ran towards Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him as he struggled to push her away. Towing behind her had to be her parents. They looked nice enough, Sakura deemed, and wondered how they came to raise someone like Kana.

"And who is this odd looking pink headed girl, Kana?" the mother, Tami, raised her brow at Sakura, grimacing as she looked her up and down. _Never mind; the mother is a banshee. _Sakura smiled politely, trying her best to stay out of the conversation.

"She helped a lot with the wedding, mother," Kana took Sasuke's hand into her own. "She went to look at the venue and I'm sure it's nothing short of perfect."

Sasuke turned his head towards her, his mouth set in a frown with his jaws clenched. Kana retorted with refute, her anger matching up to his.

_Did she just compliment me? _Sakura's mouth went slack, her body trembling from the increasing frustration she had been feeling for the past couple of weeks. Not only was Sasuke confusing her, but now Kana was being nice?

"Excuse me," Sakura smiled, "I have to go now."

"How disrespectful," Tami frowned as Sakura turned to leave, not uttering a word.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Hinata shook her head quietly, contemplating which flowers to go with for her wedding. Picking up a rose, she looked at Sakura. "More importantly, what are _you _going to do with Kana?"

"Do you want me to kick her butt for you?" Ino hugged Sakura, consoling her friend as she directed Hinata to a batch of daisies.

"No, she is just so annoying. She's doing a complete 180 on me." Sakura sighed, taking a seat while watching the two arrange colors of flowers. "I think you should go with orange and white for your wedding. I think it's tasteful, and Naruto would be happy."

"You think?" Hinata blushed, "I don't know if orange is such a good color for a wedding."

"If you do it right," Sakura got up, arranging white and orange tulips with baby's breath together, "You can make any color go with your wedding." She snipped the stems, arranging them into a square glass vase and tying it with a green ribbon. The she placed it in the center on Ino's white covered circle table. She took some tea candles and placed each in a small jar filled with water and marbles, arranging them accordingly around the centerpiece.

"That's amazing," Hinata was in awe, smiling widely at Sakura's creativity.

"In any case," Sakura went back to her seat, "if I keep hanging around Kana, Sasuke might not have a bride to walk down the aisle."

The girls laughed as Naruto walked in, smiling at his fiancée and Ino, but was quick to avoid eye contact with his other best friend. "Hey. Wow, those tulips look good. Did you do this, Ino?"

"Sakura did it," Ino raised a brow, glancing at Sakura. An uncomfortable silence was settled between the four as Hinata continued to gather orange and white flowers together.

"Oh, it looks nice," Naruto continued to watch Hinata, avoiding all contact with Sakura.

"Well, nice to meet you too Naruto," Sakura frowned. "What did I do?"

"I didn't think you'd be a rash person, Sakura," he turned around, frowning at her. "Marriage with Lee? What's that all about?"

"Wha-"

"I saw you two at that restaurant, and heard him proposing to you," Naruto fiddled with the petals on a rose.

"Mind your own business," she got up, "what I talk about and what I do has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe not, but it seems like you're so desperate to say 'yes' to _any _guy that will propose to you," he threw the rose down, his blue eyes darkening. "Let's be honest here, you're so stuck on Sasuke that doing whatever Lee asks is a way for you to run away. Just make a decision already, _both _you and Sasuke."

Sakura inhaled sharply.

"Naruto!" Hinata tugged at his hand but couldn't do much as Sakura left in haste.

She continued walking down the marketplace, thoughts and memories blurring together. She felt surprisingly calm about the whole situation. Naruto couldn't be more wrong. It wasn't being desperate. It was saying 'yes' to the only option left. She didn't have time for suitors because of work and missions, so what was she supposed to do? What was so wrong with marrying someone she already knew and loved her? She bit her lip in apprehension as she saw Lee walking towards her, smiling.

"Would you like something to eat, Sakura?"

She gazed at him intently, her faded, green eyes tired and weary.

She nodded, taking his hand in acceptance.

* * *

The next day proved uneventful for Sasuke. He frowned as Kana ran back and forth at Ino's flower shop, frantically putting flowers together since Sakura had been avoiding their wedding. Her mother wasn't helping, for she was yelling at Ino about her lack of understanding floral arrangements. He sighed, leaving the three as he made his way out the shop. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and Kana has yet to get the flowers done. He grimaced at the thought of having her as a wife, making her an _Uchiha. _But he made the right decision on choosing her. At least, that's what he thought.

_"Marry me." His obsidian orbs flickered with an unwavering emotion that left Kana breathless._

_ "You hardly know me, Sasuke. Although you helped reconstruct my home while my father was sick, that request is far too demanding."_

_ He didn't know what to do with himself. After ending Itachi's life-'killed' seemed too morbid for him at the time-he didn't know what else to do with himself. Walking aimlessly, he noticed a small town, and a girl who struggled with trying to fix her home seeing as how her father was too ill to care for it. In exchange for helping Kana, she allowed to house him for the duration. Sasuke found himself drawn-though not too drawn emotionally, mind you- to her demure. She wasn't mean or rude. She simply listened. Like…like Sakura. _

_ "I don't see what's wrong with marrying me." He snapped out of his thought and peered at her with a bored expression. _

_ "What about that girl you're obviously in love with?" she placed the dishes in the sink, running the water as it filled to the brim. "Shouldn't you be going back home to her?"_

_ "She probably moved on," he quietly muttered, staring at the table and designing intricate swirls. "I don't deserve her."_

_ "You can't assume things. You don't know what your friends will think if you came back home."_

_ "They're not friends," he glared at her as her eyes soften at his defense._

_ "You keep talking about them like they are." _

_ "Just marry me, okay? I can provide for you and your dad. You know you want him to get better." His intense gaze caused Kana discomfort. "Besides, your mother doesn't do anything to help you out." _

_ She scrubbed furiously at the dishes, contemplating at the direction this conversation was going. This wasn't supposed to be about her, but she couldn't help but want to accept. She had to help her dad. _

_ "I just need you to," Sasuke paused, gritting his teeth, "I just need you to act abrasive and rude when we go back to Konoha. I just need…I want Sakura to know that her standards need to be higher. That she can do better than me is what I want."_

_ "What are you so afraid of?" she placed a hand on her hip, glaring at him as his fixation landed on the rice cooker now. What was he afraid of?_

He looked at the sky, a mixture of gray and white clouds forming together. The humidity was unbearable, he deemed, and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Things were complicated, things were, not right. He made the right decision. He _just had to have _made the right decision. He chose Kana for a reason. So that _his _Sakura could love someone else.

His _Sakura. _No, that wasn't right. If anything, _he_ didn't deserve _her. _But the kiss with her sent something indescribable throughout his body that Kana's kisses could never match up to. His actions with this Sai person was uncalled for, he deemed, frowning at how complicated things were. He leaned back against the shop, hearing the crash of glass vases on the floor as Kana and Ino morphed into a heated argument with Tami in the background. He sighed, running his hand through his hair once more as he thought about _her. _What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

The rehearsal dinner was in full swing now, laughter and cheer spreading for the couple. Sakura sat at the table, examining the mismatch of Kana's centerpiece choice. Frowning, she fiddled with the lace material on her dress, glancing at the to-be married couple at the other table. Sasuke was still frowning, but she could tell there was a spark of excitement in his eyes.

_That's a new one, _she scoffed, stabbing into the chicken breast and stuffing her face as the people around her table stared. Ino looked at her with disgust.

"Sakura, chew slowly," Ino hit her back, "we wouldn't want to be gross."

Sakura grinned, still chomping away at her food while staring angrily at Kana.

"Oi, _Sa-ku-ra," _she turned to see Naruto swaying to her. "You're so pur-tey tonight."

She rolled her eyes at the drunken boy in front of her. "Go sit down, idiot."

"No, no, I have something to tell you," he held a finger to her lips, "so shush."

She pulled away disgusted. Where has that finger been?

"You know why…uh, why Sasu-cakes doesn't want to marry you?"

She froze as Ino looked up, nervous of the drama he was about to bring. He came closer to her, as if telling a secret.

"It's cause…he loves you is why! It's so fun-ay. Don't-uh-uh, don't you th-think?"

"What?" her brows furrowed, confused at this boy's ranting.

"Yeah, he loves you so much that, uh, he was willing to marry Kana," he lowered his voice, his eyes lidded and drunk, "he told me before he was unco-unconscious during our fight. He said-he said, what did he say?"

Her hands gripped her dress harder as she bit her lip. Was it true? Did her really love her?

"Oh, yeah, whatever," Naruto got up, "I is sorry for what happened last week at the flower shop. I love you lots though, cause you're my best friend. I love you this much!"

He did a peace sign as she quirked a brow, grinning to himself as he wobbled back to his seat near Hinata, leaving Sakura dumbfounded. What the hell? She couldn't do this anymore. She had to know what Naruto meant. Did he really love her? Confused, she got up, wanting to end this whole ordeal.

"Can I talk to you?" she stood in front of Sasuke. He raised a brow at her, as Kana tugged at him for attention. "It's urgent."

He stared at her for a minute, excusing himself from the table as Kana frowned. He led her outside the balcony, his back to her as he stared out the courtyard.

"Is what Naruto said, true?" her voice quivered, antsy about his answer.

"The Dobe says a lot of things," he started, still staring out blankly. "What'd he say this time?"

"That you love me," she said more confidently, walking up to stand next to him. "Is it true?"

He turned to stare at her, his blank, empty eyes voided of any emotion. She bit her lip, pulling his hands-_warm, warm, hands_-towards her, wanting to mold her body against his. She looked down, staring at the laced fingers.

"Because right now, I'm in doubt with this whole situation; whether or not to still love you or learn to move on," tears began to brim in the corner of her eyes, "and if you say 'no,' then I just made an idiot out of myself. Why am I still trying? That's what I ask myself all the time, but now, _now _I know for sure. I w_ill _love you, no matter what, as cheesy as that may sound."

He lifted her chin up, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "Sakura-"

They both turned their heads as a crash was heard in the reception hall.

"Well your mother is a fat skank!" Sakura could hear Ino's rant. "And your chicken is dry." She threw the breast at Kana's face, gasps heard throughout the hall.

"How dare you talk about my mother like that, you unnatural dumb blonde! I can totally tell you're a brunette!" Kana shot back, attempting to scratch at Ino. "And the chicken is not dry, you tasteless bitch!"

"My hair is naturally blond, you stupid hefer!"

She lunged at Kana, punching her in the eye as Shikamaru pulled her away, yelling _"troublesome" _at the top of his lungs. Ino left unwillingly, leaving Kana to cry out for Sasuke.

"My eye!"

"Excuse me," Sasuke quietly muttered, pulling himself away from Sakura as he made his way towards his fiancée.

_I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **So...what do you think? too much? Too dramatic? I don't know, I rather like how it turned out. In any case, review if you'd like to. :)

Don't expect the next chapter until **NEXT TUESDAY. **

Have a great day.

xoxo,

piggybank


	6. Speak Now

**A/N: Ohhh herro! How are you guys? You know what's amazing? Coming back from chapter 5 to see SO MANYREVIEWS! You guys honestly don't know how much that means to me. And I couldn't resist today, so here you go. Chapter 6. I...enjoyed writing it. Love it? Hate it? It's whatevs, just enjoy. **

**I'm back baby and I'm ready to keep writing!**

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
**

* * *

It was the mere complication of understanding him, she presumed, was why she seemed so frustrated. Not only that, the fact that Kana had been sweet to her was pushing Sakura off the edge. She shouldn't have gone to the rehearsal dinner and, in a frustrating manner, threw her blanket across the room.

_The heat is too much. _Perspiration was evident on her pale skin, her pastel pink strands splattered on her white pillow as she felt the uncomfortable mugginess surround her, suffocating. She turned her head, staring out her window into the dark sky. What was she doing to herself?

Morning rose quickly much to Sakura's dismay as it reminded her of the difficulty of her situation. The wedding. _That's right. He's getting married today. _She scoffed, pinning her hair up into a fanned bun and pinning the loose strands so it wouldn't get in the way. She gripped the hem of her silver strapless dress, uncomfortable with the way it looked on her body. She bit her lip, staring at the reflection of this unknown stranger. This…obsessed, doubtful, unknowing girl who didn't want to learn to let go. If only happy endings were true. She sighed, walking away from her mirror as she picked up the wedding gift from her table, closing the door behind her as she made her way to the venue.

* * *

The ceremony looked quite delicate, she deemed, approving of how well the Sakura trees framed the nicely done altar. She frowned when Sai caught a gaze with her, and smiled. He made his way through the crowd, the harp strumming a soft piece in the background.

"Sakura," he smiled, with lacking emotion, "you look nice."

"Hm," she turned her gaze to the crowd, hoping to find someone else to talk to.

"I'm sorry," his eyes intently stared at her, "for my intrusive and unnecessary comments towards you that time we met."

"I'm sure you are," Sakura glared, her hand on her hip, "You're an ass for saying what you said, and I'll never forgive you for what you did to me."

"I can't control the past," he started, a spark in his eyes, "but I truly am sorry for hurting you. However, it was unfair for me, also. Although I may not quite understand the human complexity of emotion, I know for a fact that you and I were together on a whim. You never truly loved me."

Her mouth went slack at his assertion, a new dawning in her mind as she looked down. She felt guilty and dirty. She practically used him if she wanted to get technical.

"Don't be sad," he smiled genuinely, "you taught me quite a lot about adoration and affection. It's just that you always seem too conflicted with Sasuke."

Her eyes went wide as she stared back up at him.

"I know you still love him," he looked towards the left staircase leading to the groom's room, "I'm not saying what should happen but if you want something, you should chase after it, right?"

Her heart pounded in her ears, the harp bellowing complicated slurs of melody and harmony as she clenched her hands. _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. _

"Sai," she paused, blinking away the tears that began to form, "thank you."

* * *

She ran up the stairway, sometimes skipping two steps at a time to make the trip faster. She grinned, her heart pounding even faster as she managed to dodge a centerpiece coming at her. She needed to talk to Sasuke. She needed to tell him what she held back at the rehearsal dinner. _He can't marry Kana. _Finding the right door, she stopped in her tracks, overhearing Naruto.

"You can't just do that to her," Naruto grimaced as Sasuke impassively stared in the mirror, adjusting his outfit. "It's like leading her on, only she knows your true intentions. You're running away from the real thing."

_What? _Sakura leaned in closer, staring at the ray of light that was slipping out of his room.

"It's not. She knows perfectly well how I feel about this situation," he quipped as he stared at Naruto. "I'm marrying Kana, and that's all there is to it. Sakura shouldn't even be a factor anymore."

The blonde fell silent, his blue eyes calculating the raven haired man's expression.

Her smiled turned downward as she stared at the ground. That was a low blow. She bit her lip in rejection, closing her eyes as she willed herself to not get hurt. He wanted to marry Kana. That was good, right? _Not a factor anymore. Not a factor anymore. _She supposed she was being rash into thinking that Sasuke would willingly embrace her and love her back. She turned around, walking down the steps at a much slower pace, and joining the crowd once more, seeing Lee smile and walking towards her.

"I never mentioned Sakura," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke paused for a brief second, a detached expression blanketed on his face. "Hn."

_Aha. _Naruto grinned as his friend glared.

* * *

"Sakura, you look youthful today," Lee smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you Lee," she forced a smile as she stared at him. "I've been thinking about what you said. Your proposal seems good right about now."

Lee frowned, seeing the doubtful and cloudy orbs glinting at him. "Which proposal are we talking about? The marriage one or the one we talked about at lunch yesterday?"

"No," Sakura smiled genuinely, "your proposal for me to just move on and try to be by myself for a while. I don't think marriage is such a good idea, Lee."

Before he could respond, Ino gasped at the two, running away to spread the news.

"-marriage is such a good idea, Lee."

* * *

She gasped, her blue eyes widening at the prospect of Forehead and Lee getting married. She knew of course, that her best friend was having Sasuke troubles, but come on! Marriage? And such a hasty one at that. She turned around, running towards the koi pond and finding Tenten.

"Sakura's engaged to Lee." She gripped the bun haired ninja's arms in defiance.

"What? How? When? Where?" Tenten scooted closer, her ears perked.

"I don't know, but he just proposed and she said 'yes.' I bet they're getting married because she's pregnant or something.

"What?" Tenten grimaced, unsure of the validity of Ino's mouth.

"Well, Forehead has been getting fat, haven't you noticed how her dress looks tight?"

"That doesn't mean she's pregnant!"

Tenten walked up the groom's side shaking her head in dismay when she bumped into Neji.

"Oh, sorry, Neji," she blushed, kissing his cheek. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"You seem quite distracted," he frowned, "what's wrong?"

"I don't even know," she sighed, "something about Sakura being engaged to Lee because she's pregnant, and she doesn't want Naruto to know." She threw her hands up in the air as she walked passed him. He arched an eyebrow at her retreating form, but overheard a couple of boys talking.

"Yeah, I _just _heard that Sakura Haruno is getting married to Lee, right _after _this wedding," the boy snickered, swiping an appetizer off the table, "apparently she's pregnant with Naruto's baby or something." The two boys shook their head as Neji swiftly went to go find Hinata. Sakura did seem pudgy looking lately.

She tied the bow on the flower girl's back and stood up, smiling serenely. She couldn't wait until it was her day. Her day to be married to Naruto. A knock on the door was heard and she answered, coming face to face with Neji.

"O-oh, hello Neji," she said, "is there something wr-"

"Naruto has a child with Sakura?" his tone dripped with malice.

"Wh-what?" Hinata gaped, unsure of how to respond. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"I heard around that Lee proposed to marry Sakura because she was pregnant with Naruto's child. Is he hiding this from you? Is this true? Don't marry him." His frown etched deeper as Hinata blushed at the bombarded information. There's no way.

_No way. _Hinata shook her head, passing Neji as she made her way towards the groom's side, clenching her hands as fury took over her. To hell if Naruto is cheating on her!

* * *

"I'm just sayin-"

"You're the father of Sakura's child?" she knocked down the door, her face flushing from anger. "How could you, Naruto?"

"What? What are you talking about?" he stood up, shock evident on his face.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth." Hinata walked up as he took a step back. "What were you two doing two weeks ago when you told me you were going to go eat ramen with her?"

"I ate ramen!" he held his hands up in the air. "I swear. I had lunch with her and that's it. I hugged her and went my way."

"Oh, and by hug you mean…you had sex with her," she hissed, making her way towards him still.

"No, no," he shook his head, "Hinata…what are you doing with that vase? Put that down."

"What?" they both turned to look at the Sharingan wielder. "She's engaged? Pregnant?"

"I don't know what's going on," Naruto cried out, kneeling into the fetal position, "I'm so confused and scared."

Before Sasuke could respond, the chime of bells was heard, signaling the time had come. He had to be down at the altar.

Before Lee responded, the chime of the bells signaled the guests to be seated. The romantic ambiance added the delicate air around the guests as they murmured with excitement. Sakura took her seat to the right of Lee. He leaned in close to her, making sure that she would listen and hear him.

"I think you're right Sakura," she turned her head to him, "I'll always be here to support you, but whatever makes you happy is what I'll be happy with."

She smiled timidly, conflicting rage still eminent in the framework of her mind. She processed the things that happened just now. Being single wouldn't be so bad, right? Kana had Sasuke and Sasuke had Kana. She gripped Lee's hand in assurance and bit back a sob. She felt Sasuke make his way down the aisle, and in an attempt to catch his attention and smile at him, she found it was hard to do so with his glare.

He looked flawless, but the permanent etch of an emotionless façade marred on his face as he blankly stared at her. He narrowed his eyes as he zoomed on the intertwined hands of Sakura and Lee, but continued to make his way down the altar with Naruto right behind him.

"Ah, it seems Sasuke is like you Sakura."

She looked at Lee again, a serene expression on his face.

"He, too, is conflicted."

_What?_

Before she could respond, the music began to ring, and they all rose, awaiting the bride as she made her way. She was gleaming, and Sakura couldn't help but frown at the disorder of it all. _It should be me. It should be me._

Kana made her way down, the silky white kimono flowing along the pink silk carpet on the floor, as she continued to smile. She peered at the unknowing girl with pink hair, faltering a smile when she looked towards Sasuke down the altar. This wasn't…right.

_This isn't right. _Sakura gritted her teeth, lifting a small smile as Kana passed her, the smell of lavender fogging her head. _No, no, no. _She had to say something, anything to stop this. As Kana stopped at the altar and faced towards the groom, everyone seated. Except Sakura. She stood there, unsure of what she was doing as Lee tried to pull her to sit down. _Don't. Don't marry her. _

"Don't," she whispered, gripping her dress, "Don't."

The guests looked at her, Sai smiling slightly as he watched the protesting girl.

"Don't say anything," Sakura found her voice, "Just don't marry her."

Sasuke's unemotional expression made her uncomfortable as she tried to find the words to put this together. Happy endings can happen…even in the most cliché way, right?

"I refuse to believe that after all we've been through, this is how you want to escape your other problems. I love you, Sasuke. And I know, for a fact that you love me too. Just, just don't say anything. Please, please just run away with me."

She let out a shaky breath as the horrified looks and murmurs traveled around.

"But she's pregnant…right?

"What the heck, isn't she engaged?"

"When do we eat food?"

Ino shushed the audience, grinning as Sakura glared at her. _I'm going to have to talk to her later. Ino-pig. _

"Sasuke?" she forced the lump in her throat to go down as he continued to stare with emptiness. After a considerable amount of time and agony, he shook his head at her. That was all it took.

She ran away as if it would solve everything. As if he would run after her as she pushed the doors open out of the venue and ran down the road. As if it would be okay knowing that he'll be there maybe to knock on her door so they could live happily ever after that evening.

But happily ever afters can't be cliché if they don't come true. Especially since Sasuke never ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about that? Pretty lame of Sasuke, huh? Have a fabulous day you guys! And thank you again for the reviews. **

**xoxo,**

**piggybank  
**


	7. Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**A/N: **I. Am. So. Utterly. Sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to let myself go and just not update. FOR A WHOLE EFFIN MONTH. I know, excuses, excuses, but take what I say as you like, I was so busy with college, orchestra, promoting some of the clubs my uncle had, and ending up in the hospital. :( I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did. And I thank you ALL for so many reviews that you've all blessed me with. This, my friends, is where our journey ends in the story of Speak Now. I feel sad but relieved in a way, because this gives me so much more time to work on Never Been Kissed. I hope I didn't lose readers because of the wait. However, I'm happy to move back to humor. Drama, doesn't sit well with me. Haha. In any case, like it? Hate it? It's whatves, please, for the last time, enjoy the last chapter of "Speak Now."

Do Not Own Naruto., Storyline=Mine

* * *

Embarrassment. Complete and utter embarrassment was what crept through her mind as she stared out the window. The clock read 4:20 A.M. as she sighed, her leg sticking out of her blanket once again due to the discomfort of the heat that Konoha brought to her. What had happened at the wedding wasn't something she expected. Sure, it would've been, oh I don't know, nice if Sasuke had decided to run after her, but what would that entail for Kana and the rest of the guests? Complexity seemed to weave an interesting thread pattern for her when it involved him. But somehow, she couldn't seem to cut her tie with him altogether. Her _bond. _It didn't matter if he was a traitor, or closer to Naruto. Hell, it didn't matter that he got married; the point was that she still loved him. Forever and always.

At least she'll keep telling herself that.

She couldn't take it anymore. It was time for her stroll again, and as she sat up on her bed, Sakura deemed that it was now to time to move on. For her sanity, she needed to leave behind the prospect that Sasuke would reciprocate the kind of love she craved and needed. Gripping her sheets, she willed herself to move.

* * *

The rush of the river was cool and refreshing as her legs continued to swing in a languid pace. _Too many thoughts; too many tears, _she clenched her jaw, her green eyes narrowing as she heard someone take a seat next to her. Is this déjà vu? Turning, her eyes widen in surprise as Kana swung her legs in the river as well.

"It's quiet," she whispered, "here in Konoha."

"Can't I go anywhere without the prospect of knowing that you might show up," she didn't care if she hurt her feelings, "can I not just have this one place to myself without you stealing something from me? (_Again?)_"

Kana didn't say anything, merely swinging her legs as Sakura continued to glare. The silence became unbearable as Sakura stood up, turning around to grab her shoes.

"It was not my intention to hurt you," Kana quietly stated, "he's worried, you know."

She stiffened, unsure of where Kana was heading.

"It's been two weeks since anyone has seen you, Sakura. You have to understand that what Sasuke did wasn't to hurt you. It was to help me."

The kunoichi turned around to face Kana again, "Well that was so nice of him."

With a sarcastic huff she turned around to walk back home, until Kana tugged her back by her wrist. "Listen to me. Sasuke…he…he called off the wedding."

Her ears perked, body stiffening as she Kana said that. Was it true? Could it be that maybe, just _maybe, _he loved her back? But why trust Kana?

"I know," Kana took her hand away and placed it behind her back, "why trust me? It's just, complicated right now, and you need to talk to him."

"Well you seem okay with this for some odd reason," Sakura arched a brow, "Shouldn't you be mad?"

A soft smile placed upon Kana's lips as she shook her head, "Sasuke was just trying to help me out, but it seemed he just wanted to forget about the person he thought he couldn't have." She shrugged, leaving Sakura to muse in the complexity of the new thread pattern that weaved in front of her.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you're still alive," Ino walked around the counter, squeezing the living daylights out of Sakura. "I was so worried about you."

"I know," she ran her fingers through her pink strands, "I'm sorry for making you worry. I just need some time alone."

Ino nodded, understanding that what happened at the wedding was not only short of embarrassing, it was hurtful to see Sasuke not run after her best friend.

"Speaking of which," Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "pregnant? Me and Lee getting together?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, well you see…" Ino's voice squeaked as she backed up, "The wedding needed some spice?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, uncaring of the rumors right now as she took a seat near the counter, leaning her face on her hand as she sighed. "Why did he call off the wedding?"

Ino stopped her trimming on the flowers before facing her best friend. "I'm not the right person to tell you that, Sakura."

"I know, but it'd be better if you tell me," her eyes sparked with excitement, "that way, I won't have to go to _him _at all."

Ino shook her head, "It doesn't work that way. Love never does."

Since when did the pig get so wise?

* * *

He sighed, unable to shake off the headache that began to form. This wasn't how he had meant things to be. How did things get so out of hand anyways? Oh, that's right. He was in love with a certain pink haired, annoying woman, when _obviously _he told himself not to. Way to go.

"Will you stop moping like a puppy that lost his owner and just go talk to her?" Naruto flipped a page of a flower catalog, eyes lighting up as more orange flowers appeared on the page.

"I am _not _moping, you idiot," obsidian orbs flickered with annoyance as he clenched his jaw. He wasn't moping. Not that much anyways. He just…assumed that Sakura would talk to him by now and they would happily get together and make those babies.

"Yeah you are," the blonde sighed, "instead of waiting for her, why don't you just knock down her door, take that woman to bed, and get the sexual frustration out? Everyone in Konoha could just _feel _the radiating sexual tension you have on her. Quite frankly, it's creepy, Teme."

Sasuke gaped at his best friend. Since when did he use the phrase '_Quite frankly?'_ Never mind that, he had other things to think about. He sighed, unsure of what to say if he _did _knock down Sakura's door and demanded some sweet, _sweet, _lovemaking. Oh god, he was turning into Naruto. Shaking his head at how his priorities jumbled up, he only mustered, "Hn" at the blonde before moping again.

"Dude, you can be such a girl sometimes," his cerulean eyes sparked certain amusement, "grow a pair will you?"

"Says the Dobe that happens to be reading a flower catalog," the Uchiha smirked, standing up as he made his way out of the door.

"Hey, this is for my wedding. I have reasons," he retorted angrily at the raven haired man's retreating back, "where are you going?"

"Relieving the sexual tension, idiot," he smirked as he kept walking. He _had _to talk to Sakura. If only words were that easy to comprehend.

* * *

"Sakura, go home," she looked up to see Tsunade, arms cross and leaning against her office. "I don't need you here."

"It's fine," Sakura smiled, "I just need to file these papers and, okay going home."

She shuddered at the look the busty woman gave her and quickly gathered her things. Why couldn't people understand that she was okay with everything that happened? Although Kana told her to see him, it didn't do any good when he wasn't making the effort to see her either. It had been two weeks already, so why should she make the first move? She sighed, bumping into some of the Konoha citizens at the market strip, earning sympathetic glances from those who attended the wedding. _Stop staring. Stop staring. _She gripped her work bag tighter and shut her eyes, increasing the pace of walking until she bumped, _hard, _into his chest.

"Hn," his baritone voice rang out…as much as the syllable was able, mind you.

She looked up, unsure of what to say to the man she was trying to avoid this entire time. Instead, she opted for running like always. Until he held her back.

"Let me run damn it," she tried to pull her arm but to no avail. He was just too strong.

"No," he quipped, his voice laced with annoyance, "we need to talk."

"I don't owe you anything for me to have to talk to you," she sneered, trying to yank her arm away.

"Stubborn woman," he muttered as he dragged her to her secret place. Her place to run to at 4:20 A.M. when her leg was sticking out of her blanket and the A/C happened to break. Maybe it was _his _place as well.

She stomped away from him, taking a seat near the river as she closed her eyes. The rapid beating of her heart became erratic and fierce. She was unsure on how to approach the situation at hand. What would she say? What _could _she say to him?

"Sakura," he pulled her out of her trance, and took a seat next to her, "I can't show you the affection you crave for."

Her stomach dropped.

"I might not convey my feelings the way you want to because that's not who I am. I can't always hold you at night when you cry over something stupid. I can't whisper sweet things to your ears or express any of the things that I know you wish for in a relationship."

She gritted her teeth as she heard all this. It just wasn't fair.

"But I want to try. For you."

She quickly looked up at him as he turned away, a slight blush creeping upon his neck.

"The whole thing with Kana," he turned to look at her, a wave of unknown emotion in his eyes, "was a way for me to run away from _you._ As lame as that sounds, you have to understand that you deserve better than me. And if you'll take me, I'm willing to try."

She was at a loss for words. For once, everything that happened didn't seem to matter anymore. The reason he left, the reason he proposed to Kana. Those reasons seemed meaningless. He was willing to try for her. And that was enough.

Leaning against him as her head rested on his shoulder, she smiled. She brought her hand forward and looked up at him, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

He smirked, taking her hand in his as he shook it, "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

It was a fine, fine day in Konoha.

"May I introduce the new bride and groom," the speaker puffed out, "Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered as the newlyweds made their way down the steps, Hinata blushing furiously as Naruto surprised her with full on lip making out. As the audience began to squirm, she willed herself to push away and flush. Naruto grinned, not only at the fact that he married his soul mate, but the orange flowers he wanted came in.

The music bellowed out a soft melodic tune as people swayed and danced, laughter and cheer spreading as the bride and groom made their way around the table, greeting everyone. When they came to the last table, Naruto couldn't help me snicker at the loving couple before him.

"Stop getting all lovey dovey," he grimaced, "you're making me sick, Teme."

Sasuke glared down the blonde as Sakura congratulated Hinata and hugged Naruto.

"Stop it you two," the pink haired woman sat back down interlacing her hands with Sasuke's. This was complete. This was good.

"So, uh," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "now that you two are finally together, are those babies on their way yet?"

The reception stopped, as the gossip began to ensue.

"Did you hear? Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's baby!"

"Oh my goodness, dear Sakura is with child, Lee or Sasuke?"

"If you ask me, Sasuke is way hotter."

Oh dear.

* * *

**A/N: **I realize that it may not be super amazing, but I rather liked how it turned out. The thing with Sasuke and Sakura is good to me because I don't want to be overly cliche. It's expected all the time. I wanted something new. So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? :)

Please tell me your thoughts. And once again, thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing. Check Out Never Been Kissed! 3

xoxo,

piggybank


End file.
